


Swords on A Rack

by Tanark



Series: Kolta [11]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I love Reyna, OC-Kolta - Freeform, Second Cohort love y'all, Some relationship issues due to power dynamics, did I mention it's gay, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: I have...little idea of have summarize this.Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, fearsome preator, and Kolta Delores, less fearsome centurion of the Second cohort. They tackle hiding a relationship, boundaries, keeping a balance between them, getting hurt, getting caught, and leading a modern-day Roman army.Is it spectacular, mind-blowing, and incredible? Maybe not.But does it have heart, some wit, and a little bit of smexy? Absolutely.





	Swords on A Rack

**Author's Note:**

> Note- Reyna and Kolta are 17 at the beginning of this. When they hit birthdays, you'll know.  
> It's not really the greatest, or most practical, or most romantic love story, but Reyna will get her chance with happiness after the whole war debacle. Starts about two years before Jackson shows up, ends after the war.  
> I am...all annoyed that I let myself post something new when I have unfinished stories, apparently I think I have priorities, bitch what

Reyna sighed softly as she dismissed the meeting, waving us centurions out. I held open the door for Larry, about to step through when-

“Kolta, stay. We need to discuss something.”

I raised an eyebrow but said nothing, turning back towards Reyna.

“Um, do you want me as well?”

“No, no. You can go, Larry.”

Larry glanced at me, then nodded. I folded my arms behind my back and stepped forwards as the door shut behind me.

“Come up, if you would.”

"Has the Second done something wrong?"

"No. If anything, this is...positive reinforcement."

I passed the marble line and walked up the stairs, rounding the desk to stand next to Reyna. She stood up from her throne and stepped to the side of her desk.

"Larry doesn't get any reward?" I teased.

Reyna smirked.

“Sit on the table.”

I blinked.

“Um, what?”

“Just...for a moment?”

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused, but nevertheless turned and jumped up onto the table. My feet didn't quite reach the ground and this gave Reyna an inch on me. She stepped closer, thighs brushing my knees and I held out a hand. She took my hand and twined our fingers together, glancing over at the door before pulling me into a kiss.

Reyna put a hand on the desk behind me as I placed one on her waist, smiling. She parted her lips and I slid a hand up the back of her neck, scratching her scalp. She had her braid loose on her back, and I pulled it looser as she slid closer. Her thigh brushed my core and I tensed, leaning back.

This was a boundary we hadn't crossed yet in our near half year of dating. Makeouts and a few accidental touches, some in seating positions that were very...horizontal and hot...but not that. Reyna sensed my hesitation and pulled away, placing her hands on my sides.

“Sorry, did I…”

“It's fine. Nothing...wrong.”

She nodded solemnly and I pushed up off the desk, careful not to step on her toes. Linking our hands together, Reyna leaned into me and simply stood there for a moment, unmoving. It was her little way of relaxing without truly letting her guard down.

“Bathe with me?”

I couldn't say no.

\------------------------------

“You need to aim a little higher. You aren't accounting for all of the drop.”

Reyna turned to glower at me and I chuckled. We had the training ring to ourselves for once, which might've been because it was nearly midnight. Reyna notched another arrow and made a show of aiming higher, then released. The shot went just an inch above the bullseye.

“See? I'm starting to think I upset Diana or Apollo.”

“Just split the difference in your shot. You went too high that time.”

She huffed and I stepped forwards, taking her arm in one hand.

“Notch another arrow. Now lift up like this...straighten out your bow.”

I moved so I was alongside her, grinning a little at how cliche this was. Reyna raised her eyebrow at my proximity but said nothing, adjusting her stance as I tilted her arm up slightly.

“Hold that stance and release.”

Reyna nodded and I glanced around before stepping back. She exhaled slowly, then released. I nodded as she set down the bow, smiling. It was just a hair high, but still in the center circle.

“Nice.”

“Indeed. To I get a prize?”

I chuckled as she discarded her arm guard and strolled over. Her meeting toga was a little long on her, and it was starting to drag on the ground.

“What did you have in mind?”

Reyna glanced around, then stepped into my space. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I narrowed my eyes as she leaned close, eyes shut. It was a gentle kiss, and a brief one as well.

“We have to turn in soon.”

Reyna sighed and nodded, tapping her forehead against mine. She stepped back and we started heading towards opposite sides of the ring, her house far from my cohort’s barracks.

“Alright. I'll see you tomorrow for the war games.”

“Goodnight.”

\------------------------------

I stretched my arms, sighing. The game debriefing had been almost as long as the actual match. I had gotten a few scratches, taken a shield knock to the back, but certainly dished out more damage than was dealt to me. Reyna has summoned me with wink and now we were standing around in her living room.

“This was a good match,” Reyna murmured, fiddling with the strap of my sword.

“Indeed. The Third fought well, and it was nice to see the First struggle a little.”

Reyna chuckled and slid a hand up to the back of my neck. I turned into her touch and closed my eyes as she drew close. We kissed slowly, relaxed. I curled my fingers around the belt she wore under her armor, grinning. Having privacy like this was so...unusual.

We should make out in her house more, I thought, and nearly rolled my eyes.

She pulled back suddenly and kissed down my jaw, then my neck. I turned my head slightly in surprise, humming at the sensation.

“Reyna,” I moaned, cheeks heating up. “If-if you continue that, uh…”

She jerked back, hands at my shoulders. I cleared my throat and looked down, flustered.

“S-sorry, uh-”

“No no, it's-it's my fault. I wasn't thinking.”

I shrugged, hooking my thumbs on my belt. Reyna slid her hands from my shoulders to my forearms, swallowing.

“I just got a little-y’know, adrenaline from battle...and uh…”

“It's fine. It's not like I didn't enjoy it, you know, just...erm…”

“May-maybe we should. If you want.”

I swallowed as Reyna stepped closer and for once I was glad we were the same height.

“I-I mean I...don't have any objection, but…”

I cleared my throat nervously, looking between Reyna and the floor.

“There’s...I’m not sure if I know what...and I don't look as…”

“Do you want to?”

She tilted her head and I nodded slowly, feeling flushed.

“That's all that matters to me. I want to as well.”

I grinned and ducked my head down, nodding. She took my cheeks in her palms and pulled my head up, pushing my hair from my face before drawing me into a kiss.

Reyna pulled back and took my hand, tugging. I followed her into another room, biting back a nervous smile when I realized this was her bedroom. This was...happening.

Her bed was nice, with (unsurprisingly) dark purple sheets and a small mountain of pillows. She shut the door and turned to me. I took her hands and we stood awkwardly for a second, Reyna’s eyes darting back to the bed as I kept mine trained on hers.

“We...we can do this slowly, right?”

She nodded and I leaned forwards, kissing her gently. I took a step back as I set my hands on her shoulders, turning my head into the kiss. Reyna put a hand on my lower back and stepped closer, tilting my head back. Her hands tugged and I realized that our breastplates were in the way. She untied mine quickly as I took my time with hers, pulling it off over her head. It was a sizeable unit, and I set it down on her dresser, next to our sword belts.

I took another step back and paused as my calves hit the bed. Reyna’s hands went down to my waist and she pushed, forcing me to sit. She stepped closer and I hesitantly scooted back, pausing.

“Shoes.”

She blinked, then nodded, crouching down to remove her sandals while I kicked off my sneakers. The advantages of not having a traditional uniform were amazing. It would be weird to have shoes on the bed, not to mention it would make it harder to take pants off.

Oh _gods_. We would be taking things off.

Reyna put her hands on my shoulders and followed me as I scooted back, leaning on my elbows. I hesitantly opened my legs a bit and she moved to settled between them, a reassuring flush on her cheeks. She grasped my face, pulling me up to meet her for a kiss. We spent a few moments just like that, slowly building in intensity until we broke apart. I swallowed to keep myself from panting.

Reyna reached back and I realized she was rucking up her toga. I let go as she leaned back, raising it to her waist before pausing.

“Could you, uh…”

I nodded and helped her pull the uniform over her head, swallowing as more of her legs and torso came into view. She was wearing underwear and a bra, of course, but...still. I noticed a bit of tremble as she tossed it to the side, and gently placed my hands on her sides.

“Hey. You look...really amazing,” I whispered, and Reyna rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I know. It's just cold,” she mumbled. I laughed at that and pulled my shirt up, leaning back so I didn't hit her with my arms. Her hands moved on my waist and I swallowed as she pulled my belt apart. It was only fair, considering she was down to her minimum. I pushed myself up and twisted a bit awkwardly as she pulled my pants down, raising herself up so I could kick them off.

Reyna ran her fingers under the straps of my undershirt, flattening her hands on my collarbone and pushing down. I didn't protest, shifting so I wasn't at an odd angle. I reached back and grunted as I pulled my ponytail out, nervously running a hand through my hair. It was clean, but I didn't always like how it looked when it was down.

“Can I take your hair down?”

Reyna nodded and ducked her head, reaching up with one hand to card her fingers through my hair. We stayed silent for a moment as I worked the last of the clips free, then dropped them on the nightstand.

Her tongue found my neck and I shivered, surprised. I dropped my hands to her back and let them roam around, distracted by her mouth. Teeth dug in lightly and I bit back a noise. Reyna cursed softly as I dug my nails into her back, immediately loosening my grip.

“Apologies.”

“It's fine, I...liked it.”

She leaned up a bit and I saw her grin.

“And you don't have to be so formal right now.”

“Well-I-it just...slipped out. I mean, I'm _certainly_ not going to address you by title when...when we’re…”

I gestured vaguely to our position on the bed, clearing my throat afterwards. She tried valiantly not to laugh, but failed.

“Yes, I'm embarrassed, it's _hilarious_ ,” I grumbled. Reyna coughed after she was done laughing, sitting up slightly.

“So?”

I slowly tilted my head, smiling in confusion.

“What?”

“Should we, uh...keep going?”

I gave a shy grin, nodding.

“It's a yes from me.”

“Unanimous, then,” she whispered, and we both laughed a little.

**

I woke up to a knocking noise and some shouting. I made to sit up and froze as I was reminded of my nakedness. Covering myself up with the blanket, I leaned back down and nudged Reyna.

“Praetor! Dawn is approaching!”

“Thank you, Maxus,” she groaned, turning towards me. I watched in amusement as she reached for the bedside table only to realize her watch was still on her arm. Her eyes were bleary and she yawned as she took in the time.

“I have a meeting in an hour. We must make arrangements for a group to meet up and guide the Hunters to our camp.”

“Good morning to you too.”

Reyna smiled and leaned down for a kiss, placing her hand on my chest. I felt my heart flutter as she stretched out alongside me, legs brushing mine. I was already annoyed we were going to have to leave the bed eventually.

“Are you...pouting?”

“What? No. No. The Hunters are cool. I almost considered joining them once, except...I mean…”

“But you don't want them to visit…?”

“I do, I do, just, erm...it's...never mind.”

“Did something happen when we hosted them last year? One of them make you uncomfortable or-”

She leaned back suddenly.

“Did you...I mean, is there one of them that you...like?”

I shook my head quickly.

“No, no. I'm just being dumb. It's nothing to worry about. I promise.”

“Kol. Are you sure?”

“It's-I’ll-”

I sighed, ducking my head.

“It's going to make me sound irrational or possessive or jealous.”

“Kolta. We tell each other things.”

I nodded, clasping one of her hands in mine.

“...okay. Well, um, I just remember...last year we had a lot of meetings with Thalia, the leader of the Hunters, and...I just thought she was a _little_...flirty? With...with you? I mean, it wasn't over the top, it was just the offerings she made and some remarks and it's not like she knew that we’re dating, and I may have just been misreading it, but I just had this thought of maybe she was-Thalia’s nice and she didn't know and-and-”

“Hey hey hey, Kol, no. I'm not going to suddenly fall into her arms if she flirts a little. You're my girlfriend, not her. And it's…”

She sighed heavily, cupping my face with her hands.

“Thalia and I are friends. There was once a time I thought, a while ago, that maybe there could possibly be more, but...the not-aging and my responsibilities made it impossible. That was before I met you, and this, what we have? It's much better than anything I thought I could have with her, okay? I wanted you to know that so some of her remarks make more sense, and I didn't want to hide it from you.”

I nodded, blinking a few times.

“I'm glad we discussed that.”

“Me too.”

Reyna pushed herself up and stretched, placing an arm over my waist as she settled.

“You know, after they get here and the feast is over, we could come back here and...have a repeat of last night.”

“Oh really?”

I raised my eyebrows as she grinned.

“But alas, we’ll have to wait the day to come back here into private.”

“Why do you have such a dirty mind?”

“Side effect of praetor repression. What, you don't like it?”

She slid her hand up the middle of my chest and I grumbled, placing my hand over hers.

“I do like it, trust me, but it's-it's too early.”

Reyna smiled.

“I love how flustered you get.”

I rolled my eyes.

“I don't-”

“Sex.”

I paused and she grinned.

“See?”

“It's not like that word is embarrassing, I'm not a twelve year old.”

Reyna leaned closer.

“What if I said...I really liked that we had sex?”

I swallowed as she tilted her head, growing teasingly close to my lips before pulling back.

“Well that's just not fair.”

Reyna shrugged and turned to the other side of the bed, tossing the covers away.

“See you after the day?”

I watched as she began to get dressed, tossing my tunic towards me.

“Can't wait.”

\-----------------------------

I watched in amusement as Reyna fanned herself, the heat of the forge a bit too much.

“What brings you to the lair of Vulcan, Praetor?” I teased, and she rolled her eyes.

“Need to have my sword sharpened. Nicked the edge on some fool’s armor.”

She handed me her sheath and I nodded, taking it in one hand and making a mark on the chalkboard with the other. I pulled the blade out and turned it, clicking my tongue as I spotted the nick.

“Gonna take a while to even it out,” I murmured, running my finger against the edge. Reyna shrugged, glancing around. Most of my siblings were out getting an early lunch.

“Can you rush it? Or give me an estimate?”

I hummed as I sheathed the blade again.

“If I start right now...and skip lunch...maybe two hours? To be safe with the heat-treating, that is.”

“Only two?”

I scoffed.

“Yes, only two hours of intense heat and metalworking.”

“Right. Can you do it?”

I leaned back, offended.

“Can I-of course. But as for willing to do it…”

“Alright, okay, what is it that you want?”

I grinned, leaning over the counter.

“Well...I was wondering if some night in the future you'd be available to have dinner with me. Alone.”

“Away from prying eyes?”

“Preferably.”

She nodded, smirking.

“I'll be back in a few hours, Kol.”

\-----------------------------

I heard a soft noise near the side of the bed. Not footsteps, not metal, but...cloth. I furrowed my brows as I reached out and found Reyna’s space empty. Opening my eyes, I found that she had lit the candle next to the door.

“Hey.”

I looked back to see Reyna changing into her nightclothes.

“Hey.”

“Sorry for waking you. I didn't realize you were staying tonight.”

I grumbled softly as she climbed back into bed, chilly from the night.

“I stay when I can. Larry wasn't...too alert tonight,” I yawned, “so it was pretty easy.”

Reyna hummed and we snuggled up, Reyna’s head below mine. It only took seconds for me to slip back into sleep.

**

I woke up to Reyna groaning, dismissing Maxus by the door.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” I mumbled, stretching. Reyna moved back to the bed, flopping down on top of the covers, and I hesitated.

“Hey...last night.”

She looked over in question.

“You could've woken me.”

“I didn't need to.”

"But if-"

"It was a minor dispute between Octavian and the Fourth, it was quick."

I grumbled and burrowed into her side, pausing as she jerked suddenly.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, you just-just poked me weird.”

I slowly leaned back as she refused to meet my eyes, pushing herself up on her hands.

“Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, are you ticklish?”

“No. That's ridiculous.”

I shuffled closer, raising an eyebrow, and Reyna grabbed my hands.

“No.”

I grinned and we struggled a bit, kicking the covers. We never really-Reyna was rarely relaxed enough to play.

I managed to free my left hand and grasped her side, squeezing softly and running my fingers up and down. She gasped a bit and squirmed, and I couldn't help the laugh.

“Kol! No!”

I grunted as she got an arm between us, making it harder for me, but I just leaned closer. We were almost wrestling at this point, and Reyna flinched suddenly.

She shoved and I fell off of the bed with a gasp. I tried to grab the sheets but slipped anyways, banging my head on the table.

“ _Ow_!”

“Oh Zeus!”

Reyna slid off the bed carefully as I clasped my hands over the back of my head, eyes tearing up.

“Ow, dammit…”

“Are you okay?”

“I've said “ow” twice, I don't think-I mean...I'll be fine soon. I just-the corner is cruel.”

“Let me look?”

I lifted my hand, one eye closed. It didn't feel like it was bleeding, and Reyna’s hands were careful as she parted my hair.

“I think you'll live. No concussion likely either.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” I said, and she scoffed.

“You want to go to the medical building?”

“No,” I said, pushing myself up from the floor. I popped my back and groaned, watching as Reyna pulled her outer layer on.

“You could-”

I paused, then looked down.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” I mumbled into the side of the bed. Reyna placed her hands on her hips.

“What?”

“It's nothing!”

I stood up as she sighed and then nodded, straightening out her toga.

“If you say so.”

Reyna handed me by belt and I slipped it on, glancing around to find my shoes.

“The meeting tonight requires a speech from Octavian, so I have to track him down early. I...sort of have to leave.”

I twisted my mouth to the side and nodded. It was an unfortunate truth that we rarely had free time.

“Okay. See you tonight, and maybe next time…”

The click of the door made me trail off. I sighed, telling myself it wasn't significant.

“Maybe next time you can apologize for hurting me,” I muttered.

\-----------------------------

“I don't need one of my best leaders milling around or organizing video game tournaments, I need you with the troops!”

I growled softly.

“We aren't just troops, Reyna, we’re teenagers! Yes, we can fight and we will, but they also need to relax every once in a while!”

“Don't you _dare_ address me like that in a court!” She snapped, and I straightened my spine out on instinct, settling into attention. There were murmurs in the assembly.

“My apologies, Praetor. That was...too informal of me. I simply think that-”

“I _think_ you've gotten your head blown up because of-of certain allowances I've given you in your position. We may be friends here, but this is still my legion under my law. Maybe I need to put you on probation.”

My jaw dropped open before I snapped it shut. I heard Larry reassuring a few of our soldiers as Octavian and some others murmured between themselves. This was...very much unexpected. Sure, I wasn't loved by everyone in the legion, especially Octavian’s group, but no one had challenged me with outright disrespect or dislike before, which were the main causes of probation aside from behavior. Reyna sighed and leaned back on her throne, placing a hand on her sword. I raised a fist to my heart, looking her in the eyes.

“I...apologize if I have spoken out of turn, Praetor. I did not mean any offence. If you wish to put me on probation, so be it. If you believe I am unsuited to continue my role of centurion, then by all means, you may replace me. I would ask that I have a chance to test any replacement of mine, however.”

The crowd chattered again and Reyna scoffed.

“No need. You will be placed on temporary suspension from your higher duties, including all meetings, movement and strategic decisions. You will be heard, but Larry will decide the actions of your cohort until I see fit to reinstate you. Am I understood?”

I ground my teeth together and bowed at the waist.

“Of course, Praetor.”

**

“I'm not even going to ask what the hell that was about.”

“That was about discipline, Kolta, something you appeared to have lacked earlier.”

I narrowed my eyes.

“I lack discipline? You went from reprimand to probation all in one step! That's a bit of an overreaction, Reyna, even if you were making a show of power.”

“And what would you have me do? Let something like that just slip? Regardless of our relationship, the court and the people have to see us as professionals, as impartial leaders!”

“Oh please, everyone knows everyone else's bias here! We aren't held to the standards of ancient times, Reyna, it's not like-”

“That doesn't matter! You can't just-”

She grabbed my waist and I grabbed her shoulders, and we both pushed until we met in the middle. It was a rougher kiss than usual, anger the main fuel of it. Reyna pushed forwards but I forced her back, making us bump into her desk. This anger was consuming, making the feeling of Reyna’s hands hazy.

“Wait, Kolta-”

I pulled my head back from her neck and she sighed as I placed it on her shoulder. I felt it too.

“I don't want to do this when we’re angry.”

I nodded, placing my hands on the desk behind her.

“You're right.”

We lapsed into silence for a moment, just breathing. I eventually straightened up and took a small step back, dusting myself off. I wasn't quite sure what to say. Most of my anger had faded, but…

“Why take my speaking rights?”

Reyna sighed, closing her eyes and tipping her head back.

“I didn't know what else to do. I needed to...save face, do something. I didn't want to do anything terrible, and I'll reinstate them soon.”

“But why do anything at all? You already made it clear I was out of line.”

“Because people need to see me as strong, Kolta. I need to have a backbone, follow through, be unafraid. It's no secret that we’re close, but most people think it's just friendship. I had to show that...that I won't be influenced in leading because of friendships. I'm sorry it was you, but between Octavian’s little rebellion and the faint whispers of Jason-”

Her shoulders slumped and I took a step towards her, anger replaced with sympathy.

“Hey, hey. It's okay. I get it now, really, and...I guess I would've done the same thing. I'm sorry I snapped. It must be impossible for you in this role.”

Reyna chuckled weakly and nodded, reaching for my hand. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath in, and I waited patiently as she stood.

“Can we just...go to sleep? Pretend like it's fine?”

“We don't need to pretend. Or at least I don't. I forgive you. But yeah, let’s go to sleep.”

Reyna kissed me on the cheek and tugged me towards her room.

\-----------------------------

Reyna leaned back in her chair, the council shuffling out. I was still on probation, so I was performing security duties. I stood behind the throne on Reyna’s right, Mike on the left. She had sent me a glance and I had stayed in my position as Mike, the other legionnaire on probation, left to go fetch the next case, slowly closing the door.

“Hey Kol.”

I looked over to the praetor’s seat where Reyna was sitting. She had turned in her seat and placed her arms on the armrest, leaning towards me.

“Can I have a kiss?”

I glanced over at the door.

“No more scheduled cases today. Mike is going to find that out soon,” she hummed, and I grinned. I leaned down, hands still behind my back, and waited. Reyna took my chin in one hand and pulled me to her, sighing into my mouth. We had some hard cases today, and I would imagine that Reyna might have some plans when we got back to her room. Maybe not appropriate plans, but that-

“ _Whoa_! Oh gods, sorry, I didn't-”

I jerked back into attention at the interruption, Reyna also sitting down rather quickly. Hazel was at the door, head ducked behind it. Reyna cleared her throat a few times and I wiped my mouth, checking there was no lipstick on me.

“Enter, Hazel.”

She cautiously walked into the room, head down. Kneeling at the bottom of the steps, she hesitantly glanced up at the throne.

“Sorry to, uh, bother your Praetor...and Centurion Delores, but there’s a-the pavilion had a pillar crack, and we wanted to get your opinion on it before the building crew began to...repair it...but I can come back later.”

I glanced over at Hazel, who was keeping her gaze fixed on the desk instead of Reyna.

“Centurion.”

Reyna’s eyes were on me, her chin in her hand. She gestured to Hazel. I opened and closed my mouth, unsure.

“Would you...like me to go check it out?”

“Sure.”

Her tone told me that was likely the wrong answer. I had no idea what she wanted me to say, but the mild annoyance in her voice suggested I should've...sent Hazel off or something?

“If it's not badly broken, have them simply fill in the broken section with a kind of plaster. The pillars are quite sturdy. If they think the integrity of the entire pillar is compromised, have them replace it and cordon off a forty foot radius around the workspace.”

I nodded and stepped off of the small back platform to Hazel’s level. She looked between me and Reyna, then bowed.

“We'll be done quickly, Praetor.”

**

“So.”

I looked over at Hazel, who was swinging her hands as she walked. We had gone the first part of the walk to the pavilion in silence, not acknowledging each other.

“So...what?”

“So, what is...you and Praetor Ramirez about?”

I sighed.

“First of all, it’s Ramirez-Arellano. She gets touchy about that. Secondly, we’re just...two people who happen to have high legion positions...being somewhat involved outside of the legion.”

“It sure looked pretty involved.”

I bristled and gave her a glare.

“I fail to see how this is _any_ of your business.”

She winced and ducked her head down, and I uncrossed my arms.

“That's true. It's not really.”

“I apologize for snapping.”

She nodded and we walked on in silence.

“Having a relationship with your superior...must be tough.”

I chuckled dryly.

“Of course. You remember the meeting from a few days ago where she stripped me of my centurion abilities?”

“Ooooh, _yeah_. That must be...rough.”

“Indeed. We have rules about where our duties and relationship cross, but...you can imagine that being Praetor means she can't afford to go easy on me just because she favors me. There's the possibility that...one day she may have to direct the Second Cohort into a mission of great peril.”

Hazel looked up at me.

“You think she'd do that?”

“Hazel, she has to be prepared to lose anyone at all to defeat an enemy great enough. I...can't be an exception.”

The words hurt to say, regardless of the truth behind them. Reyna had also expressed discomfort and remorse when we agreed that she had to be prepared to order me into a hopeless battle.

“I don't think Reyna would do that.”

I shrugged, relieved as we finally arrived at the pavilion.

“Let's hope she is never in a situation like that.”

“Hey.”

I looked back and found Hazel’s face full of a surprising amount of determination.

“If you ever need someone to talk to...about relationship stuff...I mean, we aren't really friends, but I don't think you have-I-I mean, you have friends, I just think I'd be unbiased and-please stop me from talking.”

I chuckled, reaching back to pat her shoulder.

“I'll take you up on the offer if it gets bad one day. For now, though, let's focus on this task.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh whyyyy did I start a new series, whyyyy


End file.
